Encourage
by Demitri Ivanov
Summary: Quick Oneshot. Contains what happened after the Sypher episode. Danger is always getting the short end of the stick and Lexi comes to comfort him. DangerLexi fluff


Disclaimer: The characters to Loonatics Unleashed do not belong to me. They belong to the creators of Warner Bros.

Summary: This involves the aftermath of the Sypher episode. When Danger is alone in the lounge area, feeling how he's not good enough. Lexi comes in, comforting Danger in an unexpected way.

Pairing: Danger/Lexi

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Danger sat on the couch in depression. He always got the short end of the stick, in every accomplished mission. Feeling he felt he lived in Ace's shadow, the mallard felt he could never fill in Ace's spot as leader. In some parts of his mind, he was glad Sypher absorbed his abilities. It gave him a chance to reflect on some things, such as living a normal life. Of course, that would be bad because he would be non-existent back in his normal life.

"Do I always get in the way of things?" Danger asked himself out loud.

"No, talking to your self out loud is weird." A familiar voice said. It sounded like a female's, and Danger recognized it.

The mallard turned around, shocked to see Lexi there as she leaned against the entrance. Her arms were crossed, always having that easy-going smile on her face.

"Lex, what are you doing here?" Danger asked. Confused as to why the blonde bunny was here.

"I came down to see how you were doing." Lexi answered, going over to the couch and jumped on. She sat in the spot next to Danger that was available. While she was at it, she scooted closer to him. "What's up Duck?"

"Well… I always feel like a second string when it comes to Ace. I'm constantly living in his shadow. I try so hard to make myself stand out. And in the end, I always get the short end of the stick." Danger explained, sinking into his depression even more.

This made Lexi wrap her arm around Duck's shoulder. It was secretly noted, that the acrobat always had feelings for the mallard. Even when the team started, her thoughts instantly told her that Danger was extremely cute. However, she wouldn't tell him that. She wanted to be one of those girls that played hard to get. Also there were hint that Duck liked Lexi back, but covered up his feelings so it wouldn't be so obvious.

"I just feel like I don't exist to the team." Danger concluded.

"Danger, you've always existed to me. And I think you do a good job. The part that I like about is that you never give up and you try your hardest to live up being a hero." Lexi pointed out.

"Well, when Sypher started to absorb my powers I wanted to live a normal life." Danger sighed.

"But you gave him a run for his money. I mean, you getting under Sypher's skin made you brave of you. You even did a good job, and you know the others and I were rooting for you." Lexi smiled, leaning closer to Danger and made her comfortable.

Danger smiled at this, wrapping his arms around Lexi and hugged her tightly. "Your right, even if I didn't beat that hot-head… I still did manage to get under his skin." He said.

"And just to let you know… I think you're cute." The blonde flashed a grin at the now blushing duck.

"What? I thought you and Ace--" Danger was cut off by Lexi's laughter.

"Oh don't start, Danger. We're just good friends. I've always liked you and nobody else. And I know you like, even if you do cover it up with your "macho man" act." Lexi chuckled, her forehead resting against Danger's.

Waiting for this opportunity, Danger leaned in and captured Lexi's lips into a passionate kiss. Lexi responded back, kissing back and pressed Danger's back against the arm of the couch. This caused the mallard's body to arch, pulling back from the kiss and allowed Lexi to rest her head on Danger's chest.

"I love you, Lexi." Danger said as his right arm around the bunny's waist and the other petted her blonde hair.

"I love you too… Daredevil Duck." Lexi laughed, remembering the name Danger tried to come up for himself.

"Please, I prefer Danger Duck from now on." Danger grinned, still holding Lexi in his arms and his thoughts reflected on how he was given these powers for a reason and had good friends that were part of the team.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I had a good reason for making this fic and proud that I did it! My online friend pointed out hints that Duck and Lexi do like each other. And in return, I have to agree with that. It is so obvious that the two have feelings for each other, like Sparx and Nova from Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! So I decided to make a tribute to make this fic if there are any Duck/Lexi fans out there. So readers, please review this fic when you get the chance and I assure you this one work it!


End file.
